NoLegs Doll
The NoLegs Doll is a foe and a summon in . They typically appear in haunted areas like the Mystic Woods, Redpine Town and The Rapture. It is a member of the Dolls enemy group. Appearance The NoLegs Doll is a pale blue voodoo-doll meant to be a crude caricature of NoLegs. The NoLegs doll has brown button eyes, white "teeth" and a brown sash, but otherwise is more of a perversion of NoLegs. The Doll does have legs, but lacks arms, mocking the absurdity of NoLegs being a limbless cat and the slight inaccuracy of his name. Overview Using and to survive the reflected damage is also an option. The NoLegs Doll mirrors NoLegs's own skills. As such, it has access to a variety of elemental attacks; that said, unlike NoLegs, the Doll uses area-of-effect attacks which deal magical damage. Each of these can inflict the corresponding status conditions, making the NoLegs Doll capable of crippling the party. It can also apply and to other foes, interfering with the normal tactics the player may have. This, combined with the Sympathy ability, makes it potentially quite dangerous; fortunately, the NoLegs Doll can be almost completely shut down by Syphoning it, rendering it only capable of using a weak attack. The NoLegs Doll absorbs , but is weak to and especially . However, it may be safer to kill a low-health NoLegs Doll with a neutral attack so as to prevent accidentally killing NoLegs. It has no status resistances or weaknesses. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |Attack3 = Berserk |Target3 = Ally |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = 3x |StatusIcon3 = |Attack4 = Shadow Strike |Power4 = 20 |Target4 = All |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Dark |Element%4 = 100% |StatusChance4 = 20% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |StatusIcon4 = |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Acc4 = 100% |Attack5 = Wispy Strike |Power5 = 20 |Target5 = All |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Wind |Element%5 = 100% |StatusChance5 = 20% |StatusStrength5 = 3x |StatusIcon5 = |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Acc5 = 100% |Attack6 = Bubbly Strike |Power6 = 20 |Target6 = All |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Water |Element%6 = 100% |StatusChance6 = 20% |StatusStrength6 = 3x |StatusIcon6 = |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Acc6 = 100% |Attack7 = Sympathy |Target7 = NoLegs |Acc7 = 99999% |Crit7 = 0% |RdF7 = 0% |Notes7 = Calculates Max HP % lost (or gained) from an attack, and then deals that same maxHP % * mod as damage (or healing) to the player. Mod = 0.2x in Zero, 0.4x in Easy, 0.7x in Normal, 1x in Hard/Endless and 1.5x in Epic. Cannot be used if Syphoned. Damage is doubled if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Flee * If Syphoned → Head Bash; * If Berserked → Shadow Strike (1/3), Wispy Strike (1/3), Bubbly Strike (1/3); * Otherwise → Shadow Strike (2/12), Wispy Strike (2/12), Bubbly Strike (2/12), Cherish (3/12), Berserk (3/12). * Cherish will always target the most damaged foe, while Berserk will always target the least damaged foe. That said, both spells will retarget to a different foe if their originally selected target already has Lovable/Berserk respectively (unless no other targets are available). Additionally, on Hard or Epic difficulties, if the Doll is Syphoned at the start of their turn, they'll automatically inflict 1x Berserk on themselves (this doesn't take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. NoLegs' Doll ability to reduce Evade and inflict Bad Luck at the same time make it an useful summon to help with capturing foes. |Acc = 100% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes